Breaking Away
by Beth C
Summary: What happens when two of the gang decide to pursue a romance that possibly should not have happened? Not who you are thinking! Updated to include chap3! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Breaking Away  
  
-Beth C

* * *

Summary: I've always been a Velma/Shaggy supporter, so after watching the first movie, this just popped into my mind. Somehow I think they belong together.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for adult themes, but nothing really explicit. Teenagers sometimes go too far, ya know?  
  
Feedback: Sure. If ya want a Scooby Snack in return. Trekie386aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Based on the movie Scooby-Doo, not the cartoon. Characters are not mine, never will be – However if anyone would like to sell me Matthew Lillard, I'm interested ;)

* * *

Norville "Shaggy" Rogers stood in front of the Mystery Machine, his 17-year-old face crestfallen at the scene he had just witnessed. He had been only trying to help, and now it seemed like his help had made the situation even worse. He had been trying to explain to each member of Mystery Inc just how much he or she was needed.   
  
As usual, he screwed it up. He had called Fred the 'banana' in a banana split. Well Freddie Jones, even at 16 was the leader of the group. He had called Daphne Blake, also 16, the 'bubblegum' ice cream. That had been pushing it right there. However, he had been on a roll and what had sealed the argument into a permanent rift was when he called Velma, 16 as well, the 'sweet and sour' topping.   
  
Velma had taken offense and quit the group. Daphne chimed up seconds later stating that she was the one who wanted to quit first, whining how now everyone would think she copied off the 'smart girl' while glaring at Velma.  
  
Freddie had looked at the arguing girls and just decided that it would be better if he was the one that quit. In a few short minutes, Mystery Inc was no more. Fred steamed off to his BMW, muttering all the while about how he didn't need anyone to help him solve mysteries. He was the star of Mystery Inc after all. It was him the press went to first, his blond hair and blue eyes being the first thing reporters flocked to.  
  
Daphne headed to her lavender Cadillac, stomping her knee-high orchid boots in the puddles on the ground, practically yelling about how she was not defenseless and at the mercy of every ghost, ghoul and villain they could find. She tossed her long red-hair over her shoulder as she entered her car.  
  
Velma turned from the scene, her face screwed up behind her coke-bottle glasses, trying to fight back tears. She knew she was the youngest one of the group, Shaggy would be 18 in a few months; both Fred and Daphne would turn 17 shortly thereafter. She had just turned 16, and now she tried not to cry like a child. She needed to see in order to drive her small undescript sedan out of here, crying would only cloud her vision. She passed Shaggy and Scooby without another look.   
  
Shaggy watched them go. "No! Wait!" He called out uselessly to their passing cars. "Don't go! Please don't go!"  
  
They all left him. Fred and Daphne didn't even glance his way, both were trying to be the first off the scene. Shaggy shook his head, momentarily worried for his friends' safety behind the wheel. Fred backed off a bit to let Daphne out and Shaggy relaxed. At least they weren't out to actually kill each other.  
  
Velma passed him after the other two had gone. Shaggy could make out that she was crying, wiping away tears with one hand while clutching the wheel with her other, doing her best to drive. She did glance his way once, but then steadfastly turned her head back to the front and drove off.  
  
Scooby, the Great Dane and final member of Mystery Inc, took that moment to speak up. It wasn't every day that you heard a dog talk, but Scooby did that and more. He had been talking as long as Shaggy could remember. His brown coat glistened in the light from a parking lamp, showing off the big black spots that flanked his back and hindquarters. "Raggy? Ro I rit roo?" His voice was quiet, and very confused.  
  
Shaggy turned from the fleeing cars and laid one hand atop Scooby's head. "No, Scoob. You don't quit. Friends don't quit." He explained as he scratched the dog behind one ear. "Friends stick together." He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, himself or Scooby.  
  
The mystery had gone well, he was genuinely surprised to see that it had fallen apart so quickly after that. They had solved it with their usual flair for messing up the plan, yet this time the outcome had been too much for them all. Velma had fumed as Fred stole the credit for the plan, her plan, that had been used. Daphne had been captured yet again, and had fumed about that. Shaggy was the only one who thought things had gone about normal for the gang.  
  
Yet now they were gone and this time it appeared to be for good. They had never argued like this before, no one had ever threatened to quit and now tonight it seemed like they all had. He sighed. "Well, I guess it's just me and you now Scoob." He opened the side door to the van and Scooby obediently climbed in.   
  
"Rat ru we ru now, Raggy?" Scooby questioned as he made himself comfortable on one of the beanbag chairs leaning against the far wall.   
  
Shaggy closed the doors and walked around to the front of the van. He opened up the door and climbed in. "I guess we do what we always do. We go on." He started up the van after turning the key a couple of times. The van desperately needed a tune up, yet Fred had continued to put it off. He shifted into drive but before pulling out he turned back to Scooby once more. "Like, are you okay back there, Scoob?"  
  
The answer was immediate. "R'm Rokay." Which either translated into 'I've found food' or 'I'm going to take a nap now' to Shaggy. Shaggy shook his mop of uncombed brown hair. He better concentrate on driving.   
  
The Mystery Machine was a rather large vehicle to begin with. With it's recent problems Shaggy much preferred it when Fred did the driving. Tonight the mystery had come down pretty quickly and each member had shown up in their own car, leaving Shaggy to bring the van over. He had shown up, just in time to get Velma's plan in action. Now all he had left to do was leave.  
  
Normally the gang would have gone to Coolsville's best pizza parlor for celebration afterwards. They would have shared sodas, and pizza and laughed over how stupid the case had really been and who had been scared and who hadn't. None of that was on the menu for tonight.  
  
He wasn't even hungry, which for Shaggy was like a dehydrated man refusing water. He was busy thinking of ways to bring the group back together, of trying to find ways to apologize and smooth over the rough spots. He wasn't the smartest one in the group, but he wasn't the stupidest one either. All he had to do was figure out what to say.  
  
He was planning on heading home, to rest and think this through. Maybe once everyone had some sleep, things would seem better and they could all sit down to talk. Yeah, that might work. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Scooby bring his head up and rest it on the seatback.   
  
When the dog yelped, Shaggy was forced back to reality with a start. "Raggy! Rats Relma's rar!"  
  
In a blink he had passed the smaller sedan. He stomped on the brakes and the Mystery Machine slid to a stop. This stretch of road was unlit for miles, and very little traffic was ever seen on it. Shaggy rolled down his window and stuck his head out. He could barely make out the shape of her car's darkened headlights. She had pulled off the main road onto the grass.  
  
Why would Velma stop here, miles away from civilization? Was she having car trouble? He immediately shifted the van into reverse and backed up the road until he could pull off the road and behind her car.   
  
"Like, Scoob, stay here," he told the worried canine. Scooby had started to whine upon seeing the car. "I'm gonna go make sure she's alright." He turned the van off, but left the running lights on, as the road they were on was completely dark and forlorn.  
  
He climbed down from the driver's seat, scared that something was seriously wrong. He could feel his knees wanting to knock together, but he forced himself to be calm. Velma needed help.  
  
The closer he got to her car, the more he could make out. She was slumped over the steering wheel. Fresh waves of fear washed over Shaggy and for a second he forgot to breathe. Then she made a slight movement and he relaxed some. He tried to regain his former bravado and stepped up to the window. With one skinny finger he tapped the glass to get her attention.   
  
"Velma?" he croaked out. "Are you alright?" He could see his reflection in the glass, the image of himself superimposed over her huddled form. It was bizarre to say the least. He tapped again. "Velma?"  
  
She lifted her head at the second tapping. He could see that she had been crying, her face was tear-streaked and her eyes were puffy. She rolled down the window but didn't say anything at all, just sniffed loudly and bit her lip to keep a fresh wave of tears away.  
  
He had never seen her cry before. He had seen Daphne cry plenty of times, but never Velma. Velma being the most sensible member of the gang had never really let her emotions get out of control. The sight of her face tugged at his heartstrings. She had been his friend since her family had moved close to his when she was only three. He had found her fun even then, no matter that she had the glasses and had trouble keeping up with him. He had always found reasons to go to her house. It helped that her mother was a good cook.   
  
He reached one hand in the window. "Velma? Want to talk about it?"   
  
It seemed as if she was going to refuse, but Shaggy saw something slip past the tight control she was trying to hold over her emotions. Finally she nodded and got out of her car. "It's all my fault!" She began to cry openly now.  
  
Shaggy took the smaller girl into his arms, bringing her into a protective embrace. The top of her head came to just below his chin. He could feel her wet tears soaking the front of his lime green t-shirt. "Shh." He soothed, not sure exactly what to do. He tried to remember what he saw Fred doing when Daphne had gotten upset. "It's not your fault."  
  
She nodded, her small face still buried into his chest. "I was the one that quit first!" Her arms had gone around him and she was clinging to him like a drowning person. "Oh Shaggy, I've messed everything up!"  
  
Shaggy thought about what he had said that had prompted the breakup. "No, Velma. Like, that was me." His voice cracked on the words. "I was the one that said those stupid things."  
  
She stopped her sobbing to look up at him. "But what you said was true."  
  
He shrugged. "I was just trying to say how much we need each other. I guess I didn't do it so well." He could see her eyes through the glasses, watching his expectantly. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. Like, I had no idea it would set you off."  
  
Velma removed her glasses for a moment to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. When she put them back on, she saw Shaggy watching her expectantly. He really believed it was his fault. She let out a shuddering sigh. "Thanks, Shaggy. I needed to hear that."   
  
He took her hand and let her to the back of her car. "Like, can we sit down for a bit? My legs are killing me from that skateboarding we did earlier."  
  
She opened the door to the backseat and they both climbed inside. Shaggy closed the door behind him and let out a relieved sigh. "These stunts just have to stop someday before I break something, man."  
  
They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Finally Shaggy held out his arm and Velma scooted closer for a hug. She had always been attracted to the tall, skinny kid sitting next to her. He had grown to love his mother's collection of 60's music and had been fascinated with the stories of the hippies of her time. He had quickly adopted the slang and mannerisms even though his mother had tried to discourage it. Now he acted like he should have been born to that era and not this one. It was just this very uniqueness that had drawn Velma to him like a moth to a flame. All the other boys at her high school were pretty uninteresting when compared to Shaggy.   
  
He was speaking to her now. "Velma, I really didn't mean to say anything to get you mad at me." He squeezed her arm gently. "I think you are much more important to the group than Daphne myself."  
  
The words made her blush, knowing that he thought that much of her. "Gee, thanks, I think." She could feel the backseat filling with tension, both hers and Shag's. It was much later than she had expected to be out tonight, but she hadn't wanted to chance driving while upset. Without much thought for anything else, she looked up to him as he looked down to her. She put her one free hand up and brought his face close to hers and kissed him gently on the lips.   
  
He surprised her and returned the kiss, tasting the salty sweetness that had been her tears. Something in him screamed 'stop now' but he shoved that little voice aside. He had been wanting to kiss Velma for years, ever since he had been thirteen or fourteen. When she had started filling out, she had suddenly started taking to wearing the bulky sweaters and red skirts to try to hide her figure from the guys. She never dated to his knowledge and rarely saw anyone outside of the gang.   
  
She was a mystery herself. A very deep enigma that had Shaggy entranced. He finally broke the kiss and realized that they were fogging up the windows. He was too breathless to say anything. Kissing her had been even better than in his dreams.   
  
Velma pushed her glasses up on her nose, they had started to slide down. The next few minutes were filled with awkward silence as Shaggy shifted slightly in his place on the seat. She took a minute to really look him over, from his scraggly brown hair, to his skinny body and finally to his eyes that were locked on her. She could see a glimpse of fear in them. What was he afraid of? "Shaggy, what's wrong?"  
  
A thought flew through her mind, what if Shaggy hadn't wanted to kiss her? What if she had just made the wrong choice right now? She watched him lick his lips and break his gaze on her to look around the car, as if looking for an escape route.   
  
"Umm, Velma, umm…" he started to say, while reaching for the car door. When things got frightening for him, he usually ran first and asked questions later. This situation was rapidly becoming very scary, and very out of control.   
  
Velma sighed, knowing she had just pushed a boundary of friendship that really shouldn't have been crossed. She put her head in her hands and tried to hide her growing embarrassment. How could she have thought for even a minute that Shaggy might have been interested in her? Was this night going to get any worse? She had broken up Mystery Inc and now she had scared off Shaggy.   
  
He saw her drop her head into her hands and saw her shoulders begin to shake. "Velma, no, like, don't cry again." He stopped reaching for the door and put one hand on her leg.   
  
"I've screwed everything up now!" her voice cracked with impending tears. "Mystery Inc, first and now you." Her shoulders began to shake and she moved away from Shaggy to give him his freedom to escape the confines of her car.  
  
"Me?" The word was spoken with surprise. "Velma, don't think that. We are friends. Like, I've been wanting to kiss you for the longest time."  
  
That simple statement brought her head up sharply. "You- you have?"  
  
He nodded slowly as if admitting something really serious to himself. "I've found you attractive for years now." This time he was the one who initiated the kiss, bringing his lips close to hers and placing a gentle kiss first, then opening his mouth and claiming hers as his own. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and dance around inside.   
  
She had very little experience in kissing, and never like this before. The whole sensation made her heart beat faster. She let her tongue brush against his, causing him to pull her ever closer. Acting only on instinct now, she fumbled her way into his lap, wanting to minimize the distance between them. When she broke the kiss, she found herself crosswise in his lap, and one of his hands draped across her legs. "Jinkies." She breathed into his face, noticing he was panting and was it true? Yes it was, he was trembling.  
  
"Zoinks." He whispered, knowing that if Velma got up now, she would have proof that he desired her. He had to keep her put for the moment until the situation could calm down, until he could calm down. He had very little experience with girls, a few had kissed him before, but nothing like this. He was battling his own urges now, and a very talkative conscience.   
  
"Now what?" Velma said quietly. "Shaggy, you're shaking!"  
  
"It's just that…" he started to say, then changed his mind. "I want to…" No that wasn't right either. His emotions were warring with his conscience and his hormones. He'd better get out of there now. "Velma, I have to go. Will you be alright?"  
  
"Don't go, Shaggy."   
  
"I have to, Velma. Before this goes too far." She could see a look of pleading in his eyes, and was that a trace of desire she read? She had never seen him this way before. The only things he had desired up until now had been edible.   
  
That thought slammed into her mind like a runaway freight train. He desired her! Her, Velma Dinkley! The boring, dull, unattractive kid. He wanted her! The whole experience was enough to make her head spin. With her new found information, she tossed her own sensibilities out the window. Right now she wanted to be needed, wanted to be desired, wanted to feel close to someone. Less than an hour ago she had felt unwanted to anyone.   
  
"Maybe I want it to go far." She said as she kissed him again, this time she shifted in place until she was straddling him. His lips were soft to kiss, warm and tasty too. She didn't know where she found her bravado, yet something was urging her forward, urging her to push this new boundary as far as she could. No other guy had ever, ever touched her before and she needed to be touched. She continued to kiss him and reached down with one hand to bring his up to place it on her back under her sweater.  
  
"Velma," he tried again to stop her, but it was as if she was possessed with something. She was determined to get her way this night. He knew what was going to happen next, god he wanted it to happen so badly now He owed it to her to at least try to stop her, before she did something she might regret later.  
  
"Touch me, Shaggy." Her voice was husky with want and need. "Touch me like a man should touch a woman."   
  
He slid his hand up and down her back, her skin was soft and smooth. He could feel her relax into his arms, feel her body press ever more tightly against his. She had to know what she was doing to him, right? Then he felt her hand drop between them and under his shirt. "Vel-ma!" he moaned at her touch.  
  
"Do you want me to stop, Shaggy?" She finally asked him after another round of kissing. He was on the verge of losing his mind, her touch was driving him wild.   
  
"No. Yes. No." He answered, not sure anymore. He wanted her. God he wanted her. Those brown eyes looked at him with love. "Velma we really need to stop." It was his last chance, he threw it down in front of her. "If you continue, I don't know of I can hold myself back any longer." He brought one hand up to caress her soft cheek. "I love you, Velma, and have for years."  
  
In response to those words, Velma brought her hands down and grabbed the hem of his shirt. She pulled up quickly and the whole thing came off before he knew it. Now her hands were free to roam his adolescent chest. He wasn't particularly hairy yet neither was he bare. She tweaked at one of his nipples, then buried her lips into his neck. "I love you too, Shaggy."  
  
That did it for him. The scent of her, her touches and caresses, her kisses and now those words. Shaggy had been resisting all along, but now he threw caution to the wind. He undressed her while she undressed him. The patch of road was still unoccupied by anyone other than the two of them. His hands found her sensitive spots almost as fast as hers found his.   
  
Within minutes, they were bare, or as bare as they could get in the back seat of her car. His pants were pushed down to his ankles and her skirt was lying on the seat next to her panties. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but right now she didn't care. She wanted Shaggy to show her how much she meant to him. She wanted him.   
  
He was beyond stopping now, as he kissed her hungrily. Her body was bathed in a light sweat, and he caressed it eagerly. He still hadn't done anything that couldn't be forgiven. That is until she sat on his lap fully and then that final line had been crossed. He felt her softness envelop him.   
  
Nature took over where reality and logic stopped. Right there in the back seat of her car, they made love. The windows were completely fogged up, and they followed their instincts. It was a mind blowing experience and they both needed and wanted it.  
  
It wasn't until later that they realized just what they had done.

* * *

-To Be Continued 


	2. Morning After

Shaggy was the first to awake early the next morning. The sun was rising in the sky and the bright rays stabbed into his eyelids. He was aware of two things simultaneously.   
  
The first thing was that he was hungry. Extremely hungry. The second was that his left arm was asleep. As he looked over to find out why, he saw Velma nestled on it, still fast asleep. Her glasses had been placed up by the rear window, on the small ledge. He had to admit without them she really looked pretty. To his eyes anyway.  
  
The events of the previous night came back to him then. The gang breaking up, Velma crying, then kissing him. Them making love. Her body, that had been so sweet to the tongue as he had lapped at her neck. It all rushed back in just under three seconds. Shaggy looked down to find himself partially dressed, his pants were on but his shirt was tossed to the floor of the car. Velma was dressed again, and curled up next to him for warmth.  
  
Embarrassment filled him now. He hadn't been able to stop what had somehow gotten started last night. He should have controlled himself better. His mother has certainly raised him with better morals. He was ashamed of his actions. He would apologize fully to Velma when she awoke and hope that she didn't think that he had used the situation to take advantage of her.  
  
He tried to free his arm without waking her, but at the first movement, her eyelids fluttered open. She found herself in a panic as she began searching for her glasses. "My glasses!"  
  
Shaggy reached up with his good arm and handed them to her. She put them on and glanced nervously at her surroundings, trying to figure out why she was sleeping in her car. Her eyes fell upon Shaggy.  
  
"Like, sorry, Velma." He said as he tried to shake the blood and feeling back into his arm. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"Shaggy?" She squinted through her glasses at him. "Where are we?" She had barely asked the question before she remembered the previous night. His lack of shirt and her own disheveled appearance confirmed that something had definitely occurred.  
  
Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my…" Her eyes grew as wide as the glasses that covered them. "Did we?" She indicated the space between them with one finger.   
  
He felt his face redden as he nodded. "Yeah, Velma." His voice was very quiet as he admitted what had occurred. "We did."  
  
Now the air hung heavy with those words. Velma couldn't help staring at his bare chest, and pieces of last night flitted through her mind. His chest pressed against hers. Slow careful movements. His arms wrapped around her back.   
  
Shaggy tried to shake off the feeling of unease as he reached down for his shirt. Velma saw the marks her nails had made on his back as she had clutched at him in passion. Now it was her turn to blush. Shaggy finally retrieved his shirt and shook it out. As he put it on his eyes met hers.   
  
Velma was fumbling with the hem of her skirt. She didn't know what to say to Shaggy now. She remembered throwing herself at him, desperate to prove that she was needed, wanted and loved. That much she remembered clearly.  
  
He broke the silence first, ducking his head sheepishly. "I'm, like, gonna go check on Scoob." It was not the most appropriate of exits, or even the apology he had wanted to say. It was a cop-out and he knew it. He had to get some fresh air to his cluttered mind. He opened the car door and stepped out, leaving Velma to stare after him in surprise.   
  
It was the most awkward situation he had ever found himself in, well next to the time he had been found by the whole gang skinny dipping in the lake while he and Scooby were supposed to have been finding clues to the Sun Spring Ghost three summers ago. The water had just beckoned him, and Scooby had already jumped in, so…  
  
Daphne had snickered and giggled, while Freddy had rolled his eyes. Velma had blushed and had tried not to show her amusement at his situation. Shaggy had turned beet-red, and had fumbled his way back to his clothes, all too aware of all the eyes on his pathetic scrawny teenage body.  
  
Today he felt much the same way, only this time there was only one set of eyes, and he could feel them boring into his back as he left the car. Last night had been incredible for him but how do you go about putting that into words when the most he could say was 'like, wow' and hope she would get the meaning?   
  
He found Scooby sound asleep on the front seat of the van. That was not the only thing he found. When he opened the door, he noticed that none of the interior lights came on. The van's battery was dead. It had been drained by his mistake of leaving the running lights on last night.   
  
Scooby jumped up at the sound of the door opening. "Raggy!" He leapt into Shaggy's arms and licked at his face.  
  
"All right, Scoob. Enough." Shaggy managed somehow to get out of Scooby's embrace. Kissing Velma had been much better.   
  
"Rere have ru been?" Scooby questioned. He had seen Shaggy and Velma get in the back of her car, and then nothing. The car had rocked some and the windows had been steamed up. Scooby had no desire to investigate in the dark of the night. He had curled up on the front seat and had fallen asleep.   
  
"I was with Velma, pal." Shaggy didn't bother to elaborate. Scooby would not understand. "She was upset. We fell asleep." He moved past Scooby to reach into the van and pop the hood. "Now I think our little nap has gotten me into trouble."  
  
Velma had mustered up enough of her usual bravado to finally step out of her car. She had fixed herself up as much as possible, using the brush in her purse to comb her hair back down. She still wanted to talk to Shaggy about what had happened and what had now changed between them. She found him looking at the engine of the Mystery Machine and scowling.  
  
"What's wrong with the van?" She asked him as she came to his side.  
  
"Dead battery," he answered. "I left the running lights on when I found your car last night. I forgot to turn them off before we went to sleep." He felt his face warm at the statement.   
  
"Not a problem." Velma stated. "I've got jumper cables in my trunk." She started to turn away to get her keys. "I can jump you."  
  
His eyes widened at her offhand remark. She stopped walking and mentally reviewed what she had just said and realized it's double meaning. Now it was her turn to blush.  
  
It as a full minute before she found her voice to speak. "Umm, Shaggy? I think we need to talk."  
  
He nodded and stopped fussing over the engine. As he walked toward her, Scooby followed him.  
  
"Alone." Velma stated clearly. Scooby whimpered once, then looked up to Shaggy.   
  
"Just for a bit, okay?" He petted the canine. "Then we can get breakfast."  
  
"Rokay." Scooby stopped walking and returned to lay down in front of the Mystery Machine.  
  
Velma walked back to her car and sat upon the hood, her legs hanging down. She looked at the grass covered ground for a few minutes then up to where Shaggy was hanging back at the back of the car. "You need to come over here, Shaggy."  
  
He did slowly, knowing that this was his time to make his apology and give his explanation. Yet as he approached her, all he could see was the sunlight glinting off her hair giving it copper highlights and making him want to kiss her again. He swallowed as he finally stood in front of her.   
  
They both spoke at the same time –  
  
"Shag-"  
  
"Velma-"  
  
He gave a shy smile at her. "Go ahead."  
  
"No, you first." She said while watching him closely.   
  
He swallowed again, nervousness overtaking him. "I just wanted to," he paused trying to think of words that would explain how he was feeling inside.   
  
She waited patiently, trying not to reach out a hand to him. All she wanted right now was the feeling she had last night of acceptance to return, yet all she could feel right now was butterflies flitting nervously in her middle.  
  
He brought his hazel eyes up to her brown ones. "I wanted to say I was sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" That was not what she had been expecting at all. He was sorry for what they had done?   
  
He saw the hurt flash across her face and settle in the shape of a frown. "No, no… Velma. Not sorry like that." He felt awkward now, and very much out of his element. "I meant I was sorry that I didn't control myself better. You deserved much more than what you got last night for your first time." He sighed and kicked a stray rock away from the car.   
  
"Shaggy," she said carefully and took one of his hands in her own. "I should be saying that to you." She couldn't believe she was still flustered over this subject as she felt her face grow warm again. "After all I was the one throwing myself at you."  
  
He shook his head. "Still, my mom always told me to be a gentleman, and last night, like, I was anything but." He gave her hand a small squeeze. "I really do care for you, Velma, and I did not mean for things to go that far. I never want you to think that I would take advantage of you."  
  
She squeezed his hand back. "Thank you, Shaggy. That means a lot to me." She pulled him close now into a gentle hug which he returned, his hands caressing her back again. After a moment they broke apart, but didn't release hands. "I meant what I said last night," she told him as she smiled at him. "I love you, Shaggy."  
  
He bent over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "And I love you, Velma." When he finally moved away he nodded towards the van. "Now can we get this machine on the road? I'm sure your parents are, like, very worried about you."  
  
The return to reality made Velma gasp. As nice as it was in Shaggy's arms, he did have a point. Her parents probably had the police out looking for her, and would be sure to be very worried. "Jinkies. I forgot about them." She hopped off the car and got her keys. "Come on, Shaggy, let's get you back on the road."  
  
It only took moments before they had the van started. Scooby had jumped back into the front seat next to Shaggy. Velma had returned to her car after nodding to Shaggy to follow her. She knew she was going to need his help in explaining to her parents just where she had been all night and why.  
  
With a final smile and a wave, she drove off, confident now that although the gang had broken up, she wasn't completely alone. Shaggy loved her and the thought made her glow with new excitement.   
  
Now if she could just keep herself out of trouble with her parents, and get the rest of the gang back together, things would be just fine.

* * *

-To be continued 


	3. Dinkley Residence

They drove the 30 something miles back to Velma's house and when they turned down the street Velma gasped and shook her head. She had been right after all, for as they drove up to her driveway, she saw two of Coolsville's police cruisers parked in front of her house.  
  
There was also a very familiar BMW and one lavender Caddy parked next to her father's station wagon. She sighed and pulled behind the wagon while Shaggy parked the Mystery Machine near Daphne's Caddy. He got out and let Scooby out as well.  
  
Velma wanted to slump over the steering wheel, for she knew once she got inside, she was going to hear about this for the next week. She took her keys, and her small handbag and opened the door.  
  
As she got out, she realized she was shaking a bit, and suddenly she wished she was back in Shaggy's arms where for a short time she had found acceptance and love. She glanced over towards where he was standing, awaiting her instruction on what was to happen next when the door to the Dinkley residence flew open and Marilyn Dinkley ran out it to cross the yard to where her daughter stood. "I told you I heard a car," she yelled behind her as she ran.  
  
Following her where the two sheriffs, Harold Dinkley, Fred and Daphne; all looking a bit relieved now that Velma had arrived.   
  
Mrs. Dinkley grabbed her daughter in a fierce hug, then released the girl and quickly checked her over for broken bones or bruises before unleashing a tirade of words at the young teen. "Where have you been all night? Do you realize how worried we were? Are you hurt? What happened that you couldn't even call us to let us know you wouldn't be home?" The questions came rapid fire, one after the other with barely a breath of air in between.   
  
Velma stood, flustered and quite embarrassed at the show her mother was making in front of the audience of people now gathered in her front yard. "I'm fine, Mom," she interjected once her mother stopped to get a breath of air into her lungs. Velma glanced up at Shaggy, who had strolled over towards Velma's car, with Scooby trailing at his heels, willing him with thoughts to speak up on her behalf. Unfortunately he was not looking right at her and didn't catch her mental desperation.   
  
Velma sighed again. "The case closed late last night, and I was very tired. I tried to drive home but found myself unable to stay focused on the road." It wasn't an actual lie, she had found driving difficult with tears streaming down her face. "There were no phones in the area where I pulled over, or else I would have called." Again her eyes flicked over towards Shaggy, begging him to confirm her story. "I'm very sorry for making you guys worry."  
  
This time he caught the glance she gave him and he nodded once to let her know he understood. "Mrs. Dinkley, I can vouch for Velma." He walked over to stand behind her and placed his hands on her slim shoulders. "I left the warehouse last, and I passed her car on the side of the road. I thought she might need help so I stopped to check on her." He cleared his throat and tried not to blush as he stated the rest of the story. "We talked for a few minutes, but because it was really too late to be out driving, we, like, fell asleep."  
  
Velma had been holding her breath, wondering what he was going to say and was very relieved that he had left out the part about what had happened between their talk and the unexpected falling asleep afterwards. It was basically the truth, minus a few details.  
  
The sheriffs had taken a few notes then nodded to Mr. and Mrs. Dinkley. "Well, as long as your daughter is now home safe, I think we can close this case."  
  
Mr. Dinkley nodded and shook their hands. "Thank you, Officers, for coming right out. We really appreciate your timely efforts." He waved as they climbed into their cruisers.   
  
With a tip of their hats and a broad smile, they departed. The Dinkley's along with Mystery Inc now gathered on the front lawn.  
  
Velma had to stifle a large yawn, although she had fallen asleep in Shaggy's arms she had gotten very little real rest.   
  
Daphne had left the group to stalk over to Velma. "You had me worried! Next time you are too tired to drive, tell me and I'll take you home!" She stomped one booted foot in emphasis.  
  
Velma looked up at the prettier girl, and shrugged. "I don't think anyone was thinking much last night." It was the best she could come up with and she didn't really want her parents to know about the fight they had just last night. "I'm pretty sure we were all tired and not thinking straight."  
  
Fred merely threw his hands down. "Well, now that she's found, I don't think I'm needed here. Another case closed for the defunct Mystery Inc." He fished his keys out of his pants pocket and headed towards his car.  
  
Harold and Marilyn watched as he got into his car without another word and quickly backed out of the drive and left. Velma looked over at her mother's questioning face. "Don't ask."  
  
Mrs. Dinkley had seen the group have its share of fights and squabbles as the kids had grown into teenagers all fighting for their independence and testing newfound maturity. She merely nodded and led her husband back into the house, telling Velma to come inside very soon. She had thanked Shaggy with a smile for keeping her daughter safe all night, which he had responded to with a fierce blush.  
  
Daphne had missed none of the interplay between Shaggy and Velma and had caught all the sly glances, and had waited until the Dinkley's had disappeared into the house before confronting the younger girl.  
  
"So what really happened last night?"   
  
"It's just as you heard, I was too tired to drive and Shaggy found me." Velma was not comfortable confiding in the older girl what had actually occurred, she still found it hard to believe herself. "Why do you always read more into things than that are actually there?"   
  
Daphne was frowning now, and the crease lines didn't do much for her face. "I may look ditzy, but I'm not. Something happened and I want to know what."  
  
Overtired, worn out and just plain fed up with her whole morning so far; Velma screwed up her face and practically yelled, "NOTHING HAPPENED! I was upset and tired and Shaggy let me cry out my frustration. I fell asleep. HAPPY NOW?" She pushed past her once best friend to walk over to Shaggy.   
  
He was standing to one side, trying to keep out of the conversation as much as possible. Scooby was just laying at his feet, not sure whether to bother Shaggy for some food or to just wait it out. Velma gave Shaggy a small hug, wishing she could do more but holding back for the fear that Daphne would read more into it than she was comfortable about letting out. "Thanks, Shaggy, for everything. I'm going inside now, you better get home and confront your own mom. I know she's more lenient than mine. Call me later and see if I'm grounded for life or not."  
  
Shaggy nodded. "Okay, Velma. You're welcome. Like, anytime you need to talk, I'm available." He wanted nothing more than to follow her inside to make sure things were going to be fine for his new love, but he knew better than to push the limit right now.   
  
Velma entered her house and left the others outside. Daphne merely harrumphed as she watched them say goodbye. She had been certain there was more going on than met her eyes, and she was determined to find out. Now was not the time, so she merely nodded to Shaggy and climbed into her Caddy. She would do some gourmet shopping, then ply the beatnik and the dog with food.  
  
Didn't her father always say that good food could always make a man confess his soul? She backed out of the drive and headed for the nearest town. This was one mystery she was going to solve on her own.  
  
Left alone in the yard, Shaggy returned to the Mystery Machine. He held open the door and allowed Scooby to take his place on the front seat. "You know, Scoob, I'm beginning to wonder about the group."  
  
"Rhy is rat, Raggy?"  
  
He started the van and backed out of the drive. "Because, Scoob, we can't seem to stay in the same area for five minutes without having a fight. I'm afraid this time we are breaking up for good." He shifted the van into drive and drove off down the street. His house was only a few streets over from Velma's. "I mean, we've, like, fought many times, but we've never stayed mad at each other for long."  
  
He dismissed any further thoughts about the group as he pulled into the drive of his own house. "Right now, let's, like not worry about it. Let's get some breakfast and some rest, then we can try to sort out a solution."   
  
He was thinking of Velma as he said the words. What was going to happen to their friendship now that they had done what they did? He had never ever considered pursing his romantic feelings towards Velma, and now he found himself thrust into a relationship he was not sure he was ready to handle.   
  
He opened the door and let Scooby out. He would do exactly what he had suggested to Scooby, get some food, and then think about his future with his friends. A full stomach always helped his mind work better.  
  
With thoughts of bacon and eggs filling his mind, he opened the door to tell his mom he was home and ready for breakfast.

* * *

-To be continued 


End file.
